Gotta Catch 'em All!
by Yamiyo.Darknight
Summary: Making bets about turning Pokémon real isn't always the smartest thing to do. Especially when you have someone capable of doing it. England mistakenly releases all 649, and now they have to hunt them down... Human names used. Rated T to be safe. Some UsUk but mostly fluff. A RP between Idle. Dreams and ItalianCrybaby.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hey guys, it's Yamiyo again! This is a (kinda) old Rp that me and ItalianCrybaby have worked on for a long while. I think this is over a year old (wait what?) but we finally decided to start posting it. There's currently 13.5 chapters so I'll be posting once a week until we get caught up. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**In this chapter I'm writing as Arthur and Kiku. ItalianCrybaby is writing as Alfred.**

**This is a Hetalia and Pokémon crossover but the overall story is kinda a Pokémon meets Card Captor Sakura meets Hetalia. You'll see. ;) **

* * *

_Ch0: Prologue_

* * *

Arthur yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs. He'd stayed up all night reading a new book he'd just gotten, and although it probably wasn't the smartest idea to stay up all night reading, especially after being called up by Alfred and Kiku to say that they would be coming over, he didn't quite regret it.

He answered the door once a constant loud pounding on the door started, undoubtably caused by Alfred. "Would you be more quiet you stupid git?! There might still be people sleeping!"

Shy Kiku stood behind the tall blond, looking sheepish and embarrassed. "I told him not to do that, Arthur-san. He just wouldn't listen..."

Alfred walked past the very irritated Brit as he let himself in."Well, I wouldn't have knocked so loud if you answered the door faster, old man." Alfred laughed his annoyingly loud hero laugh as he flung himself onto the couch.

Arthur, who was beyond annoyed by the young American, invited Kiku inside.

"I can only move so fast, Alfred." Arthur replied bitterly, eyes narrowing. "You could at least have the decency to respect others, especially when visiting their homes." He crossed his arms and sighed. "I don't see how you can stand to hang out with this child, Kiku."

Kiku paled and waved his hands submissively with worry. "I-I really don't mind!"

Arthur shook his head. "So what was it that you said you were bringing?"

"Ah!" Kiku exclaimed, immediately reaching behind him to bring out a small pack. He opened it to reveal a large stack of cards, the backs colored in blue and golden-yellow. "They're called Pokémon...the creatures, that is." He explained. "You've never seen them before?"

Arthur stared at the cards and nodded. "I've seen them before. They're very popular right now aren't they?" He looked at Alfred. "Aren't they crazy about it at your place?"

Alfred jumped up, eyes bright with excitement. "Heck yes they are! They are so awesome! They all have these different powers and stuff and you can even battle them against each other." Alfred continued to ramble and didn't notice the pained expression on Kiku's face as he failed to properly explain to Arthur what Pokémon were.

Kiku nodded (mentally sighing) and continued to elaborate, "There are different types, all of them being a type of element. Water, fire, flying, and grass and such. Some have dual types, like fire and fighting. There is a trading card game," he patted the stack of cards softly, "but there are also consul games as well. The person who owns Pokémon is the trainer. He trains them to become stronger and catches wild ones to train."

"Sounds like a lot that goes on." Arthur commented, trying to process everything that he was being told.

Kiku nodded. "Yes. But they are quite cute, I think."

Arthur picked up a card and stared at the picture on the other side. "Ah. This one is pretty cute." he said.

It pictured a small fluffy brown creature with lighter-colored fur around its neck. "Eevee" it read. So that's what it was called, he figured.

"Ah yes." Kiku looked at the card as well and smiled. "That one is quite special. It can evolve into 7 other forms."

"Evolve?" Arthur echoed in confusion.

"Hai. They evolve into a stronger form when you achieve a certain goal. Some evolve by reaching a higher level. Others by trading. In this little one's case, Eevee evolves by using a special stone. But two of its forms are caused by friendship during a certain time of the day. Two others are gained by talking to a certain rock, an icy one or a mossy one."

"Talking to rocks sounds rather odd," Arthur commented dryly.

"Says the dude who thinks he can see fairies!" Alfred laughed as he poked Arthur's cheek. Alfred swipes the cards from Kiku and quickly picks two cards from the lot. "Any ways these two are my favorite of the eeveelutions 'cause they look the most heroic!" Alfred waved the cards in front of Arthur's face.

One had spiky yellow fur and white spiky fur around the neck and the other was reddish-orange with a light yellow bushy tail and collar. The first read Jolteon and the second read Flareon. "Pretty awesome looking right Artie?!"

"How dare you! Magic and fairies are real you know! They're the reason you got stuck in that shed last month!" Arthur retorted sharply, causing Kiku to shrink back. "And don't call me Artie! That is not my name!" He snatches the cards away from Alfred's grasp and looked at them. He looked at Kiku. "What do the others look like?"

Kiku quickly scanned his menagerie of cards and pulled the rest out. "Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon and Glaceon."

Arthur looked at all eight (including Eevee) and picked two up. "Well, I think I like all of them, but Vaporeon and Leafeon are cuter, I think."

Kiku smiled. "Because they seem more nature based right?"

Arthur blushed and turned his head away quickly. "W-well, I just think they are!"

"Ha ha! Yeah, Artie would like those kind, huh?!" Alfred laughed and nudged Kiku a couple of times with his elbow. "Artie is too into all that magic and nature-y stuff. Hey Kiku show him the faerie ones!"

Arthur growled at the blond and tapped his fingers on the table. "You say that like it's a bad thing! Magic is very useful! You're just too ignorant to understand it!"

Kiku shied away and rubbed his now sore ribs gingerly, frowning at Alfred. "Please be more gentle, Alfred-san." He shuffled through the cards, pulling out Pokémon that he thought Arthur would like. "You seem to like fantasy type creatures, so you would like these...from right to left: Dragonite, Dragonair, Dratini, Celebi, Rapidash, Salamence..."

Arthur smiled at the cards. Dragons were definitely a soft spot. And a fire unicorn? Not bad. "Nice to see such appealing designs."

Alfred looked over Arthur's shoulder to see the cards and gave them a scrutinized look. "Ehh those are ok... But they're too girly... like you! Charzard is waay cooler!"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean you idiot?!" Arthur snapped, slamming a hand on the table. "I am not girly! How dare you insult me you stupid, pea-brained, hamburger-scarfing moron!"

"P-please calm down," Kiku pleaded, voice showing his concern. "There's no need to fight."

"No! This waste of oxygen just insulted me! I'm not going to take it!" Arthur snarled.

Alfred quickly sinks into the couch and waves his hands in front of him hoping that it will somehow stop the wild Brits wrath. "Calm down Artie! I'm just saying that magic is kind of ridiculous! It's not real." Alfred grabs one of the cards and puts it in Arthur's face. "It's just make believe like these Pokémon see? It's not like there is any way these things could be real!"

"Not real?!" the nation's voice rose to a shriek and he bristled indignantly. "I'll prove to you how real magic is! I'll make one of these Pokémon real right now!"

Kiku shook his head fearfully. "Th-that would not be wise Arthur-san! Some are very dangerous!"

"It's fine! I'll pick this one here!" Arthur snapped, grabbing the Eevee card. "He looks too cute to be dangerous."

"Er...Arthur-san...I'm begging you! You shouldn't do that!" Kiku protested again.

The scruffy blond ignored him and muttered a spell and a glow surrounded the card.

Wait. Why was it expanding to the other cards?

Alfred's eyes grow wide as he stares at the illuminating cards. "A-Artie! What the hell is happening?!" As the light glows brighter orbs start to spring up from the cards causing Alfred to jump behind Arthur and Kiku. "Ohmanohmanohman." Alfred says in one breath. "This is definitely not very good at all!"

Kiku squeaked in surprise and Arthur was currently trying to figure out why the spell had affected all the cards.

The glowing orbs shot out of the room and out of the nation's house completely. It was pitch silent for what felt like a long century but was probably only a few minutes.

"Oops."

* * *

So that's the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are loved the most! Flames are not!


	2. Chapter 2

**APH-Pkmn Ch 1: The Quest**

**Me: England, Japan, Eevee, Caterpie  
Melly: America**

* * *

_The glowing orbs shot out of the room and out of the nation's house completely. It was pitch silent for what felt like a long century but was probably only a few minutes._

_"Oops."_

* * *

Kiku gripped Arthur's shirt in his hands until his knuckles turned white. "'Oops'?! Do you have any idea what you just did?! That was the whole set of Pokemon! You just made them into real-live creatures that could start attacking people at any moment!"

Arthur frowned and scratched his head. "Well, it's not like I meant for this to happen." He paused to turn and glare at Alfred. "Besides, it wouldn't have bloody well happened if it weren't for this idiot and his goading."

"Hey why am I blamed for this mess?"Alfred snapped "I wasn't the one who went all hocus pocus and released a bunch Pokemon to run amuck." Alfred pouted as the other two argued.

"You made fun of me! I had to prove you wrong!" Arthur snapped.

"That's not the point! You just sent 649 Pokemon out there!" Kiku exclaimed, clearly panicking. "And we don't have anyone or anything to catch them!"

"Vee!"

"Oh dear. Please tell me I'm hearing things." Kiku groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hands.

Arthur glanced behind him at the furry Eevee that was now rubbing against his legs lovingly. "Um...no. I just think I have this guy's affection."

When the eevee appeared next to Arthur, Alfred started to whine. "What?! You already have a Pokemon following you? Dude that is so unfair. You probably used your magic to make it like you."

"I didn't do anything to it." Arthur snapped. "I just made it appear from the card." He picked up the brown fluff ball and it wagged it's large tail back and forth.

Kiku sighed. "Well, it's a good thing that it likes you. That means we have a Pokemon to use for battle."

"What?!" Alfred asked shocked. "Kiku eevee isn't strong enough to take on all those awesome Pokemon. It's just a little brown ball of fluffiness."

"Well, hopefully some battles would make it stronger..." Kiku suggested. "We can't do anything without it. You have to typically damage a Pokemon before you can catch it. We don't have any pokeballs to catch them in either."

Alfred walks up to Arthur to get a better look at the Pokemon but jumps back when the eevee bares it's teeth and growls at him. "Eep! It's possessed!"

Arthur sighed at Alfred. "It's not possessed you moron. It just doesn't like you." He smiled cheerfully at the Eevee which smiled back and ruffled its fur gently. "You're a smart one aren't you, little Eevee?"

Alfred frowned at first feeling a little jealous that Arthur got the first Pokemon. (After all, Alfred was the hero so shouldn't he get the first Pokemon?) But then Alfred gave a small smile at the affectionate scene before him. Arthur spoke so sweetly to the eevee and it really was being affectionate towards the Brit.

Alfred quickly changed his thoughts and turned to Kiku. "Ok then, let's say we get this one strong enough for battle... We still have no way of catching any of those Pokemon. What do we do?"

Kiku was silent for a few moments and seemed to be deep in thought. "Well, we don't have pokeballs or anything remotely similar. But...I do have an idea. I don't know if it'll work though."

Arthur looked at Kiku and cradled the Eevee in his arms. "Anything right now would be great. I don't want to have my house blown up by a Pokemon or something. Not that I think this Eevee would do anything like that."

"Vee!" the Eevee exclaimed cheerfully, nuzzling against Arthur's chin.

"Another thing to take into consideration is that you can evolve this Eevee. To which form would be your choice as well as that Eevee's." Kiku commented.

"True. You did say that certain typings can have an advantage over others, didn't you?" Arthur sighed to which Kiku nodded.

"But Pokemon also have disadvantages against other types." Alfred said. "So we will have to pick our fights carefully. You know all of eevee's strengths and weaknesses, right Kiku?"

Kiku nodded. "Hai. Eevee is a Normal type Pokemon."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And that means what?"

"It means that Eevee is weak against fighting type moves. Normal doesn't have any advantages over other types...but Eevee can learn moves of other types such as Dig which is a ground type or shadow ball which is a ghost type." Kiku elaborated.

Arthur pondered this for a moment and then asked, "But what does it know now?"

The Eevee jumped from his arms and wagged its tail twice twice before leaping and tackling Alfred, knocking him to the floor.

"Tackle." Kiku commented bluntly.

The Eevee bit Alfred on the arm.

"Bite. A dark type move."

It scratched at his face.

"Scratch." Kiku started to go pale. "And it used Growl on him earlier...which lowers the Attack stat..."

Alfred's saw stars when his head hit the ground. He couldn't believe the little Pokemon was that strong! Alfred flailed on the ground and desperately tried getting on his feet to avoid eevee's attacks, and Alfred most certainly did NOT scream and cry as he attempted to do so. No he was much too heroic to let that happen.

Arthur grimaced and picked up the Eevee. "I guess we can surmise he doesn't like you much," he dead panned. "You're not hurt too badly are you?"

After the eevee stopped its attack Alfred scurried to the other side of the room. "I knew that thing was spawned from Satan!" Alfred yelled and pointed an accusing finger to the creature that was now in Arthurs arms. Alfred gave himself a quick look over and. Saw that he just had a few cuts on his legs. "That thing is lucky it didn't ruin my bomber jacket or else I would've had to kick its furry little ass."

"It is not! Don't start accusing it of bad things that it hasn't done." Arthur scolded. "You're just going to upset him. He's too cute to be evil."

The Eevee chirped happily and rubbed against Arthur who smiled and laughed.

"See? You just have to get to know him better! He's very kind." Arthur said.

Kiku walked over to Alfred and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Daijobu, Alfred-san? He seemed to have hit you hard. I would be wary. He seems to be very attached to Arthur-san."

"Yeah whatever." Alfred grumbled and shot a glare at eevee. And to think that he actually thought it looked cute with Arthur. The little beast is just pretending to be cute.

Stupid thing hogging all of Arthur's attention.

"I don't like this Pokemon. How do we even train it? It obviously isn't trained if it thinks it can just attack anyone." Alfred asked Kiku.

"Well...I honestly think it was just trying to show off its attacks to Arthur since he didn't know what they were." Kiku sighed, though he agreed that something needed to be done. "But since Arthur is his trainer, he's the only one that can really control him."

The dark-haired man crossed his arms and continued, "But if we've got one Pokemon who is willing to work with us, then maybe we'll get some more. That would be a big help."

"Well alright then! Let's get this training started." Alfred said excitedly. "The sooner we get this thing trained the sooner we get more Pokemon that aren't demonic."

"That will be quite difficult without an opponent for Eevee, Alfred-san." Kiku replied. We don't have any Pokemon that we can battle against at the moment."

"Well, since they're outside, shouldn't we just go out and start looking for them?" Arthur asked, having heard the last part of the what Kiku said.

"Yes. That would probably be how we want to start." Kiku agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?"Alfred asked impatiently. "Let's go." Alfred was about grab Arthur and drag him out the door but stopped when he made eye contact with the eevee and seized Kiku's arm instead.

The Eevee seemed to smirk for a short moment and leapt out of Arthur's arms so he could walk in front of the group. Kiku immediately yanked his arm away, blushing and complaining about indecent conduct.  
Arthur didn't say anything and locked the door to his house before they set off.

Alfred ignored Kiku's complaints and started walking faster to try and get ahead of eevee. He was getting annoyed with its smug little look and the way it was prancing around like it owned the place.

The Eevee smiled mischievously, knowing he'd gotten Alfred to react to his baiting. It hadn't taken much to get a rise out of him and the small brown Pokemon was thoroughly enjoying his time picking on the nation.

Alfred disregarded the fact that he was walking much faster than his friends. He was determined to take the lead. Hero's always lead the way to victory and he was not about to let this little ball of fur steal his thunder.

"Jeez, Alfred. Why are you walking do fast?" Arthur yelled at him. "You're leaving us behind! What if you get attacked?"

The Eevee, trying to show off to Arthur, struck a heroic pose and wagged his tail.

Arthur smiled at it and chuckled, bending down to ruffle its fur affectionately. "Are you saying you'd protect us? How heroic."

The Eevee leered back at Alfred with a look that said, "Beat that loser."

Oh hell no... Alfred growled in anger at eevee's pompous display. And what was worse was the fact that Arthur seemed to be eating it up! Alfred quickly looked around to see what could make him look more heroic.

He spied a perfect climbing tree not to far ahead of them. Excellent! If he climbed it then he would be able to spot a Pokemon. And the others would call him heroic for finding the first Pokemon. This plan was foolproof!

Eevee, having guessed what Alfred's intentions were, watched him with his brown eyes. "Come on, loser. Go for it. See what happens to you." it seemed to be saying.

Alfred ran as fast as he could to the tree. Without missing a beat he jumped onto a low branch and started climbing. He quickly lost view of the others as the leaves blocked his view of them. Alfred made it to the top and was able to see the whole street. This was too easy! He will be able to spot a Pokemon in no time. And then the others will praise him an call him a hero and he would laugh at eevee for being so usele... what the heck was nudging his leg? Alfred looked down and gave a very manly scream.

The Caterpie looked up at Alfred with a high-pitched squeak and cocked its head before head butting the nation out of the tree.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked, walking over to look down at Alfred. "Did you slip? You're didn't break anything did you?"

The Eevee trotted over to the trunk of the tree and growled lowly, tail fluffing out in aggravation.

"It seems Alfred-san found our first Pokemon." Kiku reported, staring at the green Pokemon as it stared right back at him.


End file.
